


Why Would He Love Me?

by teatimeready



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Flirting, Avengers Family, Awkward Crush, Do Not Own BBC Sherlock, Do Not Own Marvel, Everyone loves eachother, Everyone might be in love with OC, F/F, F/M, Hidden Powers, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Own Any Characters But The OC, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Mary Sue, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not so secret crush, POV Original Female Character, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Platonic Kissing, Science Bros, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Somehow OC is an Avenger, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To her fellow Avengers she may seem like she is always cheerful and happy, but living in the tower isn't so easy for her anymore. A poorly written story of a young women fighting with issues of self-hate, a crush that has lasted for far too long, and dark a past that none of the heroes even knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuugh, not the whole chapter. I just wanted to post SOMETHING! DX  
> Sorry for the short, poorly written chapter so far. I still need to go back and fix somethings. Feel free to leave helpful comments. Just please be gentle! 
> 
> Love,  
> Teatimeready

The sun hitting my eyes, I stir in my sleep, slowly opening them towards the open window. 

“Good Morning, Miss Bohat,” 

I sigh, and fake a smile towards the ceiling, “Good morning, Fri.”

Normally I look forward to F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice in the morning telling me the time, day of the week, and what the forecast looks like for the evening. But lately the cheerful, Irish voice has been hitting me with a wave of dread. This morning particularly so when she informs me of the number of times my sister has tried to react me. I thank F.R.I.D.A.Y while I react for my cell and precede to contact my sister, already fearful of the possible topic of conversation. 

With only two rings she picks up with a huff, “Why do you never pick up your phone, little missy?”

“Good morning to you too, Jess.”

“I’m serious, Christine. I called you how many times and you never picked-up! I get that you have a super secret, super spy schedule or whatever, but answer the damn phone when your family calls.”

“Hey, I called back as soon as I woke up. I’m still under the covers and everything. Now please tell me why you called me 11 times before 7am.”

“Have you seen the news? Or read anything online?” she asks me with slight panic in her vice. 

Noticing this I sit up in bed, worried. “No, why, whats happened?” Okay, calm down Christine. If the world was on fire you would in fact be in the loop.

I hear her breath in deeply, “Tony and Pepper split up.”

I pause, mouth slightly agape. What. I let out a slow breathe which quickly turn into a fit of giggles, “Really Jess?”

“What, why are you laughing?! Wait-did you know already!? You can’t keep stuff like this from your big sister!”

I take a second to calm myself down, “I’m laughing because I was worried it was about like, the London bridge being on fire or something. You know, something serious like that.”

“This is serious news!” She starts, but I cut her off, “Maybe if it was true! I highly doubt it though. Do you even know how many times they have ‘split’ in the last year?”

She sighs, “Normally I would think the same, but its everywhere, Christine. The only thing missing is a statement from them both.”

“That should be your big clue right there. Why do you even care about their relationship status so much?”

“I worry for you.”

I hesitate, “Don’t worry, sis. I still believe in happily ever-after. That wont change even if a power couple like ‘Pepperoni’ break-up.”

“Christine...” I sigh, knowing the look she is giving through the phone.

“I know,” I rub the crust out of my eyes, “ I know what you really mean. I-I’ll be fine. I am fine. Look, I need to go. I have stuff to do around the tower. I’ll let you know if i hear anything, okay? Love you.”

I wait for her goodbye before hanging up, and head to the bathroom.


	2. *on hiatus*

This story was going to be my baby... But sadly I have not been able to take care of it. I'm putting this story on hiatus. If anyone would possible want to continue writing this with my help with the plot, please feel free to say so! <3


End file.
